X-Men: Fire and Ice
: "Fire Vs Ice? I got this.." : ―Bobby Drake X-Men: Fire and Ice is actually not specifically an X-Men story as the title suggests, taking place on May First, 2015, in New York, students Bobby and Warren take to the streets hoping to practice their abilities and stop crime to boost up mutants reputation after Civil War. Background Iceman has been longing to join the X-Men but just can't understand the fact that he isn't ready yet. In recent time, during the aftermath of Civil War, Bobby has wanted the oppression of mutants to stop. To get people to warm up to mutants again, he and Angel have been sneaking out late at night and being vigilantes, obviously not having been apart of the X-Men. Fire and Ice At the X-Mansion Bobby had been sitting in his room, bored out of his mind. Meanwhile, downstairs, in the Danger Room Shadowcat was training. Bobby leaves his bedroom shortly after and ended up encountering Warren. He made sure that Warren wanted to sneak out that night and continue their vigilantism. Warren snapped at Bobby, telling him that he wanted to find Jean, although it had been over a month since the events of Civil War. Bobby gave him a little motivational speech and convinced him to go out. In Central Park Bobby and Warren landed in Central Park and immediately headed for McDonald's to get some food and then go into action. Suddenly, while the two were in line, a huge fire was going on outside. Bobby went to open the door and flames flew right past his face, causing him to fall back. The two would rush outside, turning to the source of the fire. Of course it was Pyro himself, Simon Lasker. The Battle Bobby and Warren were quick to get battle ready, Bobby taking his ice form and Warren taking to the skies. the pair becoming Iceman and Angel. Iceman told Angel to back him up because he thought this might his big ticket to joining the X-Men. Soon after, Iceman came up with a plan, telling Angel to distract Pyro as he attacked him from the back. Angel flew in for an attack, Pyro quickly blasting him using his flamethrower. Quickly, Iceman skated over to Pyro, freezing his flamethrower. Pyro however, wasn't easily affected by this, using his fire manipulation to thaw it and get back into the fight. Angel started to fly towards Pyro, aggressively flapping his wings as he attempted to tackle Pyro by his waist to send him down into the ground. Pyro countered, attempting to burn Angel's wings and the bulk of the mutant's body with a wave of superheated flames ejected from the atmosphere's leftover remains of flames. With quick thinking, Iceman thought about everything he learned in hand to hand combat and went straight for Pyro, punching him in the back of the head. Pyro stumbled forward from the punch to the back of his head as he struggled to get a hinge on his emotions from the pain that was surging through his mind at an unpredictable rate. Pyro quickly shielded himself in flames, taunting the mutants to get them to try something. Iceman attempted to shoot an ice beam at him, however the ice shot at Pyro dissolved into a bunch of unstable molecules, instantly transmuting from solid ice to droplets of water in the intense flames as Pyro grinned through the intense temperatures of the flames, prideful. During this ordeal, Angel grabbed a fire extinguisher from the McDonald's, putting Pyro out and leaving him vulnerable. Iceman quickly tackled him, restraining him so police could come. After the Fight As the two heroes were bantering after the fight, Angel pointed to a giant red truck blaring loudly in the distance and police cars that were following them. These weren't just any normal police cars, but they seemed to have a specific logo crested onto their sides resembling a tough hound type of dog. A man wearing a generic yellow helmet came out of one of the police cars as all of them came to a stop in the parking area. A woman wearing a formal business attire approached the pair with a clipboard and they were confused. The woman explained that they were Damage Control and that She needed them to sign all of the information on her clipboard with their credentials to show that they are partially responsible in the damage that has been caused to this facility and that they had the power to prevent it for Damage Control databank purposes. At first, Angel was willing to sign it but Iceman alerted him that if Damage Control contacted the Xavier Institute, they'd get in big trouble. After this, Angel ripped up the contract and fled. Aftermath WHiH News Report Dialogue "I'm Christine Everhart for WHiH World News and the heat was turned up tonight when 3 mutants had a showdown outside of this New York City McDonald's, witnesses say 2 teenagers were in line for food but then went towards the action as soon as the other mutant, later identified as Simon Lasker, began his terrorism. Everyone on scene at the time claims that one of the boys had wings, resembling an angels, and the other looked as if he was made out of complete ice! Damage Control did eventually show up to the scene and the boys refused to sign the waiver of liability, quickly leaving after. Although they did help out tonight, people are still very on the fence about mutants and not trusting them, especially after what happened last month" "This was Christine Everhart for WHiH World News"Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Iceman Stories Category:Pyro Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Shadowcat Stories Category:Angel Stories